


Bill Cipher: The Truth Behind The Triangle

by Abster001



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff and Angst, How do I tag?, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, not too much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abster001/pseuds/Abster001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Think about this: What if Bill Cipher wasn't Bill Cipher?</p><p>What if the Bill we know, wasn't the real Bill? What if it was all a lie?</p><p>This is literally I random thing a thought up while doing poetry in English, no idea where this is going!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill Cipher: The Truth Behind The Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is probably going to fail.
> 
> Just thought of it and... boom, we have this.
> 
> Point out mistakes if you find them please and i hope you enjoy!

Images flashed in his vision, forcing him to watch. He watched as the pines were attacked, tortured, manipulated. And it made him feel sick.

That they thought it was him.

He fought once again against his restraints. The glowing blue chains refused to break, not even his strength was enough.

Maybe I should explain. The one who is restrained is Bill Cipher. No, not the triangle we have grown to know. This is the real Bill Cipher.

Thousands of years ago, Bill Cipher was in a war. His kind, a.k.a. demons, fought against the human race. This war was never recorded in history, so it remained a mystery. But during this war, a demon had the human general at his mercy. He could kill him, end the war. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ kill this human.

So they made a deal. The demon promised not to kill him or his family line, but the demon got one twin from the generation he was on earth. The man accepted the deal and the demon watched his family grow after the war. He watched from the mindscape for years. He looked into the future and could see a new set of twins that were going to be born into that family. He waited in anticipation.

He never got to see them.

Another demon kidnapped him and bound him to the Mindscape, meaning he wasn’t technically on earth. The demon then stole his identity; Bill Cipher, dream demon. He changed his form to a triangle, were as the real Bill Ciphers form was human. He watched for years as he tortured the family he had promised to protect and not harm. He couldn’t help but feel like he was betraying them.

So here he hung, sandy blonde hair falling over his eyes. His form wasn’t bad looking. He had sandy blonde hair, one golden eye and one blue eye which was covered by a black triangular eyepatch. He wore a white dress shirt with a gold waistcoat. He wore black slacks and black dress shoes. He also wore a black bow tie and had a top hat floating about half an inch above his head.

His head was hanging, not wanting to watch. A shriek brought his attention back though. He lifted his head and watched as the imposter was destroyed in Stanley Pines mind. He felt the chains loosen, before snapping and he fell to his feet on the ‘floor’ of the Mindscape. He summoned his cane and straightened his bow tie. He smiled an inhuman grin as he looked around the empty area. He then announced;

“Bill Cipher’s back, baby!”

* * *

Dipper and Mabel Pines stared out of the window as the bus sped past the ‘Welcome to Gravity Falls’ sign. Mabel squealed and started to shake Dipper. The 18 year old just laughed at his sisters excitement and watched as they sped past the forest, waving to a few of the gnomes who waved back before running off, probably to inform the other supernatural creatures of the return of the Pines Twins.

Dipper smiled as they approached the bus stop, before racing off the bus, followed closely by Mabel. As usual, there was Melody and Soos waiting at the stop. Wendy stood nearby, talking with Robbie and Tambry. She stopped when she saw the twins and waved to them. Another person was stood nearby, trying to look invisible. Dipper elbowed Mabel, “I think I see a certain friend of ours,” Mabel followed his gaze, screaming happily as she ran over to the figure. Dipper snorted when she knocked them over in a bear hug with a quiet, ‘oof’. He burst out laughing when he heard a muffled, “Dipper! Why would you do that!?” Mabel got off the figure and helped them up. They dusted themselves off and turned to Dipper.

“Sorry Hero, it had to be done!” Hero just huffed and crossed his arms, rolling his eyes with a fond smile. They said their hello’s, Wendy and Dipper swapped hat like they had been doing for each summer and headed towards the Mystery shack. Mabel broke into shouts of joy when she opened the door to the gift shop.

“Stan! Ford!” she ran forward and trapped them both in a hug. The two elders hugged her back, laughing. Dipper smiled widely at his family. Everyone got settled in fairly quickly. Mabel and Dipper now had separate rooms and Stan and Ford were staying at a hotel. Soos and Melody stayed in Stan’s old room and Hero slept in the room that used to have the body-switching carpet.

When the confusion had been sorted out, Dipper headed out into the woods. He walked the familiar Pine trails, smiling lightly to himself. He could hear the birds chirping and feel the sunlight drifting onto his skin after being filtered by the overhead leaves. He reached a familiar clearing, one he had been visiting for a couple of years now, ever since it’s discovery. He expected to find Bill’s statue and when he looked up, he felt his heart freeze in his chest.

The statue was gone.

He began to panic.

_Where was it?_

_Did someone move it?_

_Why was it gone?_

_Does this mean Bill’s back?_

_WHAT’S HAPPENING!?_

“Woah, kid! Calm down! Sheesh, didn’t mean to scare you like that!” Dipper felt rage flow through him.

“Where are you Bill? Show yourself!”

“Alrighty Pine Tree! But, you may not recognise me. Or know me,” Dipper squinted into the shadows as an overly dressed man with sandy hair, a golden eye and a triangular eye patch stepped out. Dipper did a double take.

“Bill?” Bill smiled.

“The one and only! Only… you don’t actually know me,” Dipper frowned, okay, who is this guy? Bill sighed, “Let’s head back to your house, I’ll explain everything there,” Dipper hesitantly nodded and turned to leave, but his arm was grabbed and he was turned to face Bill. He felt his bangs be lifted up his face and felt a blush rising to his cheeks. _What was with this guy?_

Bill stared at the boys mark, feeling sort of giddy. The kid was marked for him, a bit like sixer was. He was kind of glad, considering he took a liking to the boy while being forced to watch him from afar. Now that reality had caught up to him slightly, he had a feeling waiting all those years (which really meant nothing to his immortal life) for the Pines twins to grow up would be worth it.

Now, time for him to convince the others.

**Author's Note:**

> so, what did you guys think? Please comment and tell me!
> 
> Also, if you want me to make this a multi chaptered fic, tell me, cuz i don't know  
> (also if i do, i will be focusing on my other ff more, so you will need to be patient w/ meh!)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and i hope you stick around!


End file.
